


Find You In The Dark

by meilindawandhani



Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gangster Bang Chan, Other, Police Lee Minho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilindawandhani/pseuds/meilindawandhani
Summary: Bang Chan.Kening Minho mengkerut saat membaca nama yang ia temukan di tanda pengenal itu. Tidak, tentu ia tidak terheran-heran hanya karena nama, tapi karena usia pemuda itu yang ternyata setahun lebih tua darinya. Karena jika ingat para pengeroyoknya tadi adalah remaja-remaja tanggung,  Minho tentu mengira jika Chan juga hanyalah murid SMA.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Find You In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Ide ini udah lama banget pengen aku realisikan, dan pas dapet request untuk bisa nulis dengan prompt bebas, akhirnya aku punya wadah buat nulisin cerita ini. Suatu saat mungkin akan ada versi panjangnya :D

Minho benci berpatroli. Apalagi sekarang ia sendiri karena Jiyong tengah cuti. Sebagai polisi, ia cukup sibuk karena entah kenapa kota ini seperti terus mengerjainya dengan tak ada satu haripun tanpa kasus kriminal. Warganya seperti muak dengan hidup sehingga melampiaskan marah pada siapa saja, menyetir dengan keadaan mabuk, mencoret-coret fasilitas umum, atau sekadar iseng menggoda perempuan yang lewat.

Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Mobil patroli yang Minho kemudikan akhirnya terhenti di bawah jembatan. Karena setelah sekian hari bekerja menghadapi berbagai kasus, entah kenapa hari ini semua warga seakan bertobat dan mengijinkannya beristirahat. Dia lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas jok mobil yang sudah ia atur hingga telentang, bersiap untuk tidur.

Tenang, dia hanya akan tidur beberapa jam saja. _Tidak masalah._ Lagipula tak ada Jiyong yang akan melaporkannya kepada komandan. Badannya benar-benar sudah lelah dan instingnya mengatakan dengan jelas jika tidak akan kasus apapun malam ini.

Namun baru beberdapa detik, mata Minho kembali terbuka, dia agak terganggu dengan suara percakapan para polisi yang tengah berpatroli dari radio. Setelah memberi laporan jika daerah tempatnya berada aman, dia lalu mematikan radio itu dan kembali membaringkan badan.

Hanya saja, kadang hidup berjalan tak sesuai rencana. Tak peduli sekuat apapun keyakinan Minho, tak peduli ia baru memejamkan mata beberapa menit, dia harus kembali terjaga saat mendengar keributan dari luar mobil. Sembari merutuki siapapun yang sudah membuat niatnya bebas tugas secara mandiri gagal total, Minho bergegas keluar dari mobil. Diperiksanya pistol di pinggang sambil terus berlari ke arah bawah jembatan.

Meski penerangan jembatan di dekat sungai terbesar di kotanya ini tak terlalu baik, tapi dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda tengah dikeroyok oleh empat orang lainnya. Ucapan caci maki dan sumpah serapah semakin jelas terdengar saat Minho berlari semakin dekat.

“HEI BERHENTI!”

Minho sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan pistolnya, saat melihat keempat gerombolan pemuda tanggung itu melihatnya dan berlari tunggang langgang. Mereka terus berlari sambil meneriakkan _tunggu pembalasan selanjutnya!_ dan _kau beruntung kali ini!_ pada pemuda yang kini terkapar di tanah.

Dia terbatuk, wajahnya penuh luka lebam dan lecet hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kayu-kayu yang dipakai gerombolan pemuda tadi memukulinya, tergeletak begitu saja di sekitar badannya. Minho yang tadinya berniat terus mengejar para pengeroyok, akhirnya memilh berhenti dan menolong pemuda itu.

“Kau tak apa-apa?” tanyanya dengan suara terengah karena berlari. Dia lalu berjongkok, membantu pemuda itu –yang meski sangat kepayahan— tetap berusaha untuk bangun.

Di luar dugaan, bukannya berterima kasih, pemuda itu malah menepis lengan Minho dan menatapnya tajam, “Harusnya kau membiarkan mereka membunuhku.”

Pemuda itu dengan susah payah berdiri, berjalan sempoyongan dengan kaki diseret dan meninggalkan Minho yang menatapnya tak percaya.

“Aku seharusnya tahu kalau tidurku lebih berharga dari nyawa—”

BRUK.

Ucapan Minho langsung terhenti saat melihat pemuda itu kembali ambruk ke tanah. Meski kesal, ia reflek berjalan mendekat dan mengalungkan lengan pemuda itu ke lehernya, lalu menyeret ia ke dalam mobil patroli.

“Wajah tampan begini kenapa tidak jadi artis saja,” omel Minho sembari mencari tanda pengenal di saku jaket pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu, “Malah milih dipecundangi di jalan dan jadi bulan-bulanan berandalan.”

Bang Chan.

Kening Minho mengkerut saat membaca nama yang ia temukan di tanda pengenal itu. Tidak, tentu ia tidak terheran-heran hanya karena nama, tapi karena usia pemuda itu yang ternyata setahun lebih tua darinya. Karena jika ingat para pengeroyoknya tadi adalah remaja-remaja tanggung, Minho tentu mengira jika Chan juga hanyalah murid SMA.

Minho lalu mengantongi tanda pengenal itu, menjadikannya petunjuk untuk mengantarkan Chan dari alamat yang tertera di sana. Setelah memastikan jika pemuda itu berbaring dengan nyaman di jok belakang, Minho kembali menghidupkan radio, memberi laporan penemuannya tentang kasus pengoroyokan dengan HT, lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

“Berisik...”

Belum jauh mobil patrolinya melaju, Minho mendengar lenguhan Chan dari belakang. Ia lalu menurunkan volume radionya.

“Kau bilang apa?”

Chan tak menjawab, saat Minho melirik, ia hanya membetulkan arah kepalanya dan kembali tertidur. Tapi sedetik sebelum tangan Minho kembali menekan tombol volume radio, terdengar Chan kembali bersuara.

“Lapar...”

“Apa?”

Chan dengan perlahan mengangkat punggungnya, mengaduh sembari terbatuk, “Aku lapar,” ulangnya kemudian.

“Sabar, aku sedang mengantarmu pulang.”

Chan tertawa pelan, entah bagian mana yang menurutnya lucu. “Mengantar kemana? Aku tak punya rumah.”

Minho menunjukkan tanda pengenal Chan, “Memang ini bukan alamat rumahmu?”

“Bukan.”

“Lalu?”

“Di sana hanya ada rumah orang tuaku.”

Minho menggeram kesal, “Ya lalu apa bedanya?”

“Beda. Di sana bukan rumahku.”

“ _Aish_ , kau membuatku kesal saja.”

Chan terbatuk, “Aku tak memintamu menolongku.”

“Ya sudah sana turun.”

Minho menepikan mobil, melirik ke arah belakang dengan kesal. Meski sedetik kemudian raut itu perlahan memudar saat melihat wajah Chan yang kesakitan. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan mata tertutup, dari bibirnya terdengar suara ringisan tertahan.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” dibanding marah, pada akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Minho.

Chan lantas membuka mata, meski bisa tak sepenuhnya karena luka lebam. Walau begitu, entah kenapa tatapan pemuda itu punya sesuatu yang membuat Minho merasa tersihir. Dia bahkan begitu sabar menunggu Chan mencondongkan badannya ke arah jok depan dan kemudian menjawab, “Kenapa kau begitu khawatir padaku?”

Minho menelan ludah, entah kenapa tatapan itu terasa makin tak biasa dari jarak yang semakin dekat. “Aku hanya bekerja, kau jangan macam-macam,” jawabnya sewot, “Kalau kau merasa badanmu semakin sakit, aku akan mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit.”

“Tidak usah, kau saja yang merawatku.”

 _Sialan, senyuman macam apa itu._ Minho merutuk saat Chan tiba-tiba memiringkan sabelah sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk lesung pipi.

“Siapa tahu kau belum tahu aku itu polisi, bukan dokter.”

“Aku tahu. Tapi kurasa kau bisa menyembuhkanku.”

Minho mendecak, merasa tak nyaman saat pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Dia lalu menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya, melaju kencang hingga Chan mengaduh saat terdorong kembali ke jok belakang.

“Aku tetap akan mengantarmu ke alamat rumahmu.”

“Meskipun orang-orang di rumah itu yang menyuruh anak-anak berandalan memukuliku?”

Minho tertegun, “Maksudmu?”

“Tidak ada _maksudku_. Aku tidak mau cerita jika kau hanya ingin tahu.”

“Kau seperti anak kecil.”

“Tapi aku akan cerita, hanya jika kau mentraktirku makan.”

Minho menghela napas. Diliriknya kembali pemuda itu melalui kaca spion, dan ia hanya bisa tertegun saat menemukan Chan tengah menyeringai hingga lesung pipinya muncul.

Dia seakan tahu, jika ia akan menang.

Dan mungkin, Chan benar.

Karena Minho kini merasa jika gagalnya ia tidur malam ini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Dia lalu membanting stir, menuju tempat makan yang menurutnya paling enak di kota menyebalkan ini.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini aku dedikasikan buat Lenny!  
> Mudah-mudahan kamu suka dengan hadiahnya ya :'


End file.
